XMen: Independence
by JustThatOtherGuy
Summary: The Civil War of humans and mutants is about to begin and the X-Men must be ready. I'm a classic X-Men fan so I prefer not to cut into the original story
1. Chapter 1

Professor Xavier sat looking at the sun; he looked as an unreported eclipse began. He studied it.

Professor: What is going on, this is no regular eclipse, I… Ah! (Knocked out) (1 week later)

(School) (Lockers in hallway)

Kitty: Rouge

Rouge: Yeah?

Kitty: Has the professor waken up yet?

Rouge: No, Jean said she would keep an eye on him until he wakes up.

Kitty: Oh…

Rouge: Don't worry he'll be fine… *Walks away with an unsure sigh*

(Gym)

Spike: (Making baskets) Scott said that he passed out during the eclipse, why do you think it happened?

Nightcrawler: Do you think someone is behind this?

Spike: Who knows, but one thing is for sure; Auntie O is the one who seems to be taking this the worst. She hasn't been able to think straight since this happened.

Nightcrawler: After it Wolverine ran off but no one knows where.

Spike: Don't worry he'll come back, I know him about as well as anyone else, but I know he won't dessert us as do you.

Nightcrawler: You're right Evan.

(X-Mansion)

Jean: Oh professor what happened to you? *Closes eyes* I'll return soon, hopefully you'll be okay when I return.

(Green light fills the room) Professor wakes up, and sits up looking into the light. "Hello Charles"

Xavier: Lilandra…

Lilandra: It has been a long time Charles Xavier; I cannot stay long, the things I am about to tell you are very top secret and other than your X-Men no one else may know.

(Later)

Xavier: I wish I could sit here and tell you all about how happy I am to see you all, where's Wolverine.

Wolverine: *Enters the room* I'm here Chuck.

Spike: Told you.

Professor: Listen to me closely all of you, in exactly 1 year time; we will be in the biggest battle we have ever been in. You see; it will all start with a single act in Washington, after that a civil war will break out and we will be in the middle, my X-Men. We must be ready for the fight of our lives.

Cyclops: I'm ready for it professor.

Jean: So am I.

Wolverine/Storm: *Step up* (All X-Men step up except for Rouge)

(Later)

Rouge: Professor…

Xavier: Yes?

Rouge: I'm not ready, I can't think about a war right now. I don't have the mental state, I need to leave… But I don't want you all to think I'm abandoning you. I need some time and when I return in 1 year I'll be ready!

Xavier: If that is what you need, I will not stop you.

Rouge Thanks *leaving*

Xavier: Rouge.

Rouge: Yeah?

Xavier: *Takes gloved hand and hugs* we'll be here with open arms upon your return, I will tell them for you.

Rouge: Thank you… *tears fall*

(Brotherhood house)

Quicksilver: Guys you'll never believe what I heard from those Xavier geeks.

Avalanche: What?

Quicksilver: A war is about to break loose.

(X-Mansion)

Xavier: Jean, Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast. I have known all of you for so long, so I want to tell you all. A long with the war new mutants will come before us some good, some evil, and some who will be evil and pose as good. I don't tell the younger members because they aren't good enough to tell good from evil just yet, you will be the judges.

Cyclops: Couldn't you just look into their minds?

Xavier: Let's just say technology will advance beyond our wildest dreams… for the worst.

Storm: We understand professor.

Xavier: X-Men Dismissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: New Generation

Xavier: So you would like for me to keep your daughter her to help her?

Harris: (Father) we want her to learn to control her powers so that she can live in the outside world without being afraid.

Xavier: I'm sorry to bring this up, but does anything to do with her Mother's fame?

Harris: *sigh* She doesn't want anyone to know about her having a mutant daughter.

Xavier: It isn't in my interest to turn down any mutant in need but she needs to understand that she shouldn't make her child be ashamed of what she is.

Harris: Yes I agree, Clover please come here.

Clover: (Age: 16) *Walks in* (Goth dress and boots) (2 pink tails with the colors black white green and purple in, can't tell what color hair really is judging its highlights)

Harris: Don't push her too hard though, when she gets into stress or anger or a powerful emotion she goes blind.

Xavier: Blind?

Harris: She fears her blindness, if she can't see for a long period of time she can flip out, her powers are of dark energy I believe, her powers can create a dark abyss.

Xavier: I see.

Harris: Clover-

Clover: Don't talk to me! You got your wish to drop me off to Xavier school for freaks you can go now.

Harris hugs Clover and she pushes him off, he lives, he doesn't argue so not to unset her.

Xavier: Well I will send Jean so she can help you to your room.

Clover: I don't need help.

Nightcrawler: Sorry Professor Jean couldn't make it. I'll show her to her room.

Clover: *Huff*

Clover followed Kurt to the room and upon arrival she asked him: What's your power?

Nightcrawler: *Teleports to all sides of her* That.

Clover: *Takes watch* What's this?

Nightcrawler: (Blue) I need that!

Clover: Ew! You're a little blue freak! *Slams door on his face*

(Downtown)


End file.
